Mobile devices, such as smart phones or tablets, are becoming increasingly available to the public. Mobile devices comprise numerous computing functionalities, such as email readers, web browsers, and media players. Many mobile devices allow users to determine their location by employing global positioning systems. However, global positioning systems have limitations.